My oldest friend
by Stalker-Pickle
Summary: When the friend of Billy Joe Cobra in his younger years comes to his home, seven year aftr his death. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, addiction formed in thisssssss... I honestly love the show. This is TheTomBoy-Ottsel, my friend gave me her account cause she doesn't want her account anymore. I kinda didn't want my name to be TheTomBoy-Ottsel again. (Cause I'll get in trouble.) I'm into thi show now. FANDOM LOVE FOR GHOST! **

* * *

Many years past since Billy and Spencer became friends. All their adventures were crazy. Allways becase of Billy's ecto-junk or Spencer's desire to follow his dream. Sure he became more well-know to some of the random people off the streets, but it wasn't that huge of a deal.

They sometimes say, "wow, I like your epic zombie moives", "your really good at what you do", and "can I please be in one of your moives". Spencer than replied with, "thanks", "I try my best", and "it's just for me and my friends from now on". He loved some of the who knew him, but it got old.

Billy hasn't changed much, he can't change to be honest. He died when he was 22, and he still is 22. Seven years has past. The only thing that was going to change in life was the fact that Spencer was only year behind him and his family was moving out (Billy's) of the very huge house and leaving Spencer because he needed the place to flim his moives.

Yes, they are leaving, his dad finally made something useful to man-kind. It was sold across the world in a week. It shocked all the members of the Wright family when it did.

Now all that was here was the occasionally visits from Spencer's friends, Billy's fans, and a girl who arrived on this day. Spencer and Billy looked out the window.

The girl was wearing a black jacket that stopped at her hips, but the sleeves were to her wrist. She had red high-tops and blue jeans. She also wore a shirt tha also stopped at her hips the colour of purple. Her skin was lightly tanned and had black hair that was no longer than to her shoulders (maybe a little less), it was more of guy stlye than a chick's.

"What's with this girl? She comes everyday, this year!" Spencer looked at Billy with an arched eyebrow. "Do you think she's a fan?" Spencer asked than scratched his head. Billy just shook his head and shrugged his head. "She kinda dresses like you, Billy."

The girl sat down next to the gate. She looked at Spencer's home, like she lost something in there. She has done ever since Billy's death. But why this day? She always had that same God forsaken black jacket. She only recently cut her hair. The chick was 11 when it was her first time, than 12, and 13, all the way to 18. No one talked to her when she visited. Until today.

"I'm going down, Billy." Spencer turned and stated heading down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me, why are you..." Spencer began to ask his comment. But when he walked to the gate, he saw the girl's face red and puffy though the gate. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interruptting something?" Spencer asked backing up and few steps. "I'll just-" He started.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit sad, that's all." She wiped her eyes and slowly pushed herself off the floor. Her voice sounded like something out of a moive. She at him with her green eyes and a shade of freckles across her face. "I'm Jay Cameroon." She smiled, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"My name is Spencer Wright." Spencer chuckled. "Might I ask you, but why do you come here every year?"

"This is the day of the year I meet Billy."

"A lot of people meet him before, what makes this special?"

"We were friends, even before he became famous." She smled a bit, showing all the wres inher teeth that kept them aline. Spencer blinked wide eye at her, before Billy was famous? Why didn't Billy ever talk about her? "But, of course. He started ignore me when he became a pop-star. I was too young to be hanging around the tour bus, and I was poor and couldn't buy any tickets for the concerts."

"He never really talked about you." Spencer rubbed the back of his neck. "On the any of the personal history he had, I mean." He crossed his arm. "What's Billy's favorite colour?"

"Green"

"When did he become famous?"

"15"

"His death?"

"22."

"Favorite food?"

"Trick question, it's a snack. It's smooth peanut butter." She winked catching his trick. Billy came floating though the ground, with a soundless gasp. No one really knew his favorite food. Spencer looked at him with the same expression Billy had on. Jay noticed his expression and followed his gaze. Right there, a floating blue peson, was... "Billy Joe Cobra..." She gasped, than pasted out falling to the floor with a 'thud'.


	3. Chapter 3

"Billy!?" Spencer yelled at his dead friend, with panic in his eyes and tone. "How the hell did she see you?! Are you using your 'visible power' again?!" Spencer yelled once more, but more in a demanding tone than a question to him. Spencer muttered some, "oh no"s, while looking at Jay's body, that passed out while looking at his dead cousin.

"Spence', I wasn't using it." Billy looked the girl. She did look like an old friend, but who was "Jay"? Nothing was making sense. Billy looked around to see some people stop and look at the situation. He flew up to the girl's body and picked her up. "Spencer, I'll pretend like she's awake and "walk" her to the house. They're some people watching us too, Brotatoe."

Billy stood the girl up in the most awkward pose ever. She was on her toes, left hand on her hip, and her right hand on her ear. Jay's body was also leaning somewhat to the left. It was as if Billy was trying to make her look stupid, which he was. Billy's laugh was low, but just loud enough to hear.

"Look how cute I am!" Billy tried to do her voice. He started to move her hips in a circle like hula girl. "I'm just gunna go in your house and lay down for a few!" Billy lazily waved her wrist to Spencer who was looking at him trying not to crack a smile but at the same time tried to act like he was down right serious. Billy moved her body by making her jump. "Okay! Away I go! La LA la LA la~!" Billy sang while controlling her movements.

The people didn't dare to look twice at the strange people just outside of Billy Joe Cobra's mansion. They walked away, going faster ever second as they got farther away from them. Spencer just was blushing red as tomato, he was still laughing at what Billy was doing with the chick's body. He turned around and went to go with Jay and Billy.

* * *

Spencer laid the girl on the couch in the living room. He looked around the place to make sure that there was no one watching them through a window. Lucky, Billy already took care of that. But now he was just being lazy and watching tv. Spencer's eyes narrowed at the dead pop-star.

"Billy!" Spencer screamed, only earning a glance from him. "We have to figure out why this girl can see you!" Spencer crossed his arms in frustration. Billy gave a long sigh in return. But at the end was another long sigh but saying "fine"." He flew to his friend and looked at the girl without really caring. "I really am hating you right now." Spencer pinched his nose in pure anger.

Billy jumped up in surprise, the black jacket she was wearing was his, HIS. How does he know this girl. She was way younger than him. Younger than Spencer too, three years younger than him. But he knew he meet this girl somewhere before. Before he was famous, before he was "The Cobra"...

"Was she right about knowing you as a friend?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, pepperbroni." Billy tapped his chin. "But you should get her jacket, it's mine." Billy pointed at the black jacket. Spencer pulled her clothing off slowly and awkwardly. He sighed from the slowness and just phased the jacket off of her. He pulled it his face. Just as he remembered, it had the initiations of his name in gold sring that was stitched onto the side in "BJC". "Oh my god..." His eyes widen as he looked at the girl. HE KNEW THIS GIRL.

But Spencer didn't care on what he was saying anymore. He hand two fingers on her neck. "Billy, her heart beat is very slow. We need to take her to the hospital, now."

"It's fine, I know who she is. This happens when she frightened too much." Billy shook his head while answered him back. Spencer gave a 'how-did-you-know' look at him. Billy breathed out slowly, than replied. "She was my friend when she was 3 and I was 13, dude."


	4. Chapter 4

**Flash back 15 years ago**

(Billy Joe Cobra or right now is) Baruch Cohen was being dragged to an orphanage for some play to help them get money. He was 13, he didn't need to be dragged to a pity festival. Baruch sighed as he made his way backstage. A lot of the girls were dancing already. They were most like 4-16 up on stage dancing. He figured he could flirt with some of them when they got done with the show.

But to his surprise, there was a 3 year old girl backstage, sitting on the floor, crying. Baruch rolled his eyes. So what? This girl was finy and wearing a ballerina's outfit. But instead of it being pink like the others, it was blue. Baruch raised his eyebrow and and the mystery got the best to him. He sighed and walked over to the girl and put his hands in his pockets.

"Whats wrong little, dude-er-dudit?" Baruch questioned her.

The girl sniffed and looked back at him. "They say I can't go on. They say there is not blue dancer. I colour my dress." She used her grammar poorly. "I got nervous, can't go on with it too."

Lucky, Baruch was able to translate it to actual english. "Why can't you go on?" He asked.

"I have a h-heart con-" she paused. "cun- c-con..." She started but failed.

"Condition?" He finished her sentence for her. The little girl nodded. "You have a heart condition when you get nervous?" He asked from what he had heard from the little girl in front of him. She started to cry some more, but awkwardly, Baruch kneeled down and patted the little girl's back. "So you where saying?" His voice sprug up again into the conversation. He started to talk to himself. "Well, curiosity killed the cat..." He mumbled to himself very lowly while he referred to himself.

"When I get scared by bad people, my heart slows down and I-I pass out or could die." Baruch paused on what she had said. She could DIE? "But it has to be a huge scare to stop my heart." That wasn't really good. But the thing that was off by this girl was that she was talking in half-perfect sentences to him, and can keep the conversation going. "Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back!" This girl was weird, good thing he liked weird.

"Oh, sorry for your... er, condition?" He got awkward. He looked down at the floor. "So, uh, why are you in this dump?" He couldn't help but to ask.

"My mommy and daddy left me at the h-hos-hospital when I was born."

Baruch frowned upon this. Who does that? This girl has it way bad. "Why would they do that to you?" He questioned. She placed her tiny fingers on her heart. "Oh," Baruch's expression was horrified by her life. This place was a huge pity festival. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," She nodded. She pushed herself up and hugged Baruch's leg. "I like you, your nice to me." She smiled. "Be my friend?"

* * *

He did become her friend, not out of pity. Because, she was a really enjoyable person. Even if she was 3 years old. But she was incredibly smart for her age. They grew up and soon she called him "Billy Joe Cobra" (which he liked the name a lot). They spent two years together, Billy visiting the girl at the orphanage. Than by year three it slowed down, Billy got discovered and started singing. (He was founded by singing a song to his new friend). By year 4 his friend was adopted and the parents of her didn't think she needed a friend like him, so barely any visits. Than by year 5 she got one visit. By year 6 she only got letters, and by year 7. She got the black jacket that he sent from china from his tours around the world, and that was it...

They stopped talking, stopped writting, stopped everything...

He barely remember her name... Her real name...

Wendy...


	5. Chapter 5

"Dude, that's my friend Wendy!" Blly shouted as he set down the jacket beside his friend. He floated beside her and set his hand on her face. It was weird seeing his friend again, but she was 18. It wasn't a normal sight. Wendy grew with up, and changed.

"Wasn't Wendy your crocodile?" Spencer asked, getting more confused.

"Yeah," Billy sighed. "I kinda missed her on my tours and bought a pet." He blushed a light blue (he is a ghost after all). It got lonely on the tours and there was no one other than Fan girls and his band-mates. But even they could get annoying at some point. "Bromigo, I haven't seen her in forever. It's been so long, dude!" Billy floated behind and patted her head.

She shifted and open her eyes barely. She felt the pressure of a hand on her head and turned. Billy looked at her and waved to her. She looked past him, he had forgotten that he took of her jacket. He sighed as she turned around and looked at Spencer. She blinked at him and glupped.

"W-What...Where am I am?" She asked with some fright abe to be heard in her voice. She looked around seeing her jacket beside her. "Why is my jacket off, and what happened?"

"I, uh, brought you in my house and took off your jacket cause you seemed hot." Spencer looked at Billy who was looking at her and touching her.

"Funny, I feel cold." The sound of her jacket moved got her to look at it. "What?!" Wendy yelped.

"Billy!" Spencer whispered harshly at his dead friend.

"I want her to see me!" Billy yelled in return, he tried to put the jacket back on her. Spencer narrowed his eyes at the ghost. "What?" Billy hugged the girl, only to get Wendy to look around in a fearful state. She looked at Spencer who was looking at her (Billy actually) with narrowed eyes. She raised her eyebrow. "Dude, she's my friend. Can't you let me, let her see me?" He asked, started to get water/ecto in his eyes.

"FINE..." Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Woah, what did I do?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing, I just..." Spencer paused. What was he going to say? Hey your friend that's been a ghost for a heckin' long time wants to see you again? Or even, Hey wanna see my ghost friend than? Spencer blushed from the the embarrassment, and soon looked at Billy giving him support to continue. "Wendy-"

"That's not my name anymore." She automatic said. Wendy/Jay paused. "How do you know my other name?" She asked. Spencer looked at Billy who shrugged not knowing wha to do. Wendy/Jay crossed her arms. "HOW. DO. YOU. KNOW." She demanded an answer whle she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Billy Joe Cobra told me. I'm his distant cousin." Spencer looked around, avoiding any kind of eye contact. She didn't buy it. She got and grabbed her jacket. "What are you doing?" Spencer asked looking at what she was doing. She got off the couch and headed for the door. "I'm being honest! There's nothing to lie about!"

Wendy/Jay stopped and looked at Spencer. "Than how do you know my name? My parents changed it when I was adopted."

"Well..." He didn't realized that he wasn't talking.

"I'm leaving." She turned back around the last time. She opened the door, only to have it be pushed back by didn't see him, because she never put her jacket back on. "What the?" Jay tried again, but it shut close every time because Billy didn't want her to leave. "What's going on?"

"Just... put your jacket on and don't freak out okay." Spencer sighed. He nevr told anyone about Billy, beside for his friends. He remembered the first time he, himself saw Billy. He almost died of fright. But she's getting a warning. "Billy is right in front of you, all you need to is put on his jacket."

"Fine," Wendy/Jay slipped it on, one sleeve at a time. "I don't like people who joke around you know." Jay tugged on the jacket. Sh looked in front of her to see a ghost, no, THE ghost. "B-Billy?" Jay's body stiffen as she saw the ghost of the dead pop-star. "Your... here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**_I now feel sad. So now, I'm just gunna work on this non-stop and junk. Don't be hating on me._**

* * *

Jay's breathing stop, her heart fastening, palms sweating, and mouth dropping as she looked at the ghost. The colours of her skin dropped to a shade of a vampire. Her green eyes looking frantically at him, while they grew large. Jay's swallowed the bit of air she had in her mouth, and let out a very shaken up breath.

"B-Baruch, I-is that y-you?" Jay's words fell out with fear. He was dead. DEAD. But than her very first friend was right here, in front of her. But he was a ghost and he was blue?

"I'm right here, Bro-er-Wendy." Billy laughed.

"My name isn't Wendy." She automatically corrected him. But she was still stunded by the fact he was here... more or less. He wasn't touching the floor, he was floating...right...there... Billy smiled ear to ear and flashed his teeth at her. "Baruch, I-I'm-"

"I'm here." Billy interrupted her. He acted different around her. He wasn't acting like he was the only person in the universe with her. He was just paying attention to her. "I've missed you." He floated to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You've grown, a lot." He manged to say while he was laughing of joy.

But Jay wasn't so pleased. Jay was angry than happy. "Baruch! GET. OFF. OF. ME." She growled.

"What did I do!?" Billy yelled in confusion.

"You left me alone when you choose to go "play" with other people (chicks) in bed on your stupid tour!" She grew red from the words she yelled. She tighten her fist. "I cannot believe you! I hate you!" She yelled and walked though him to open the door. When she pasted though she slammed the door.

Spencer looked at Billy with an open mouth. Billy glared back at him. "What!" Billy yelled. Spencer only stayed quite. He raised his finger to say something, but his words fell flat and only air pushed out. Billy sighed and floated out the door, phasing though it. He saw Jay about to open the gate. "Wendy, wait!" But she didn't. Jay went though the gate and didn't look back. But Billy stil tried anyways. "Wendy, stop for a little bit and let me explain."

She did this time. "What is there to explain? Go ahead!"

Billy honestly had no reason besides for the fame and the money. "Uh..." He looked away from her. Nothing. Nothing to explain to his friend. Why did he leave her? He was her friend, and he just let her go. "I uh..." He scratched the back of his neck.

"If you cannot find one reason, I don't wanna talk to you." She turned heels and walked away.

"Than why don't you take the jacket off?" Billy smirked as he found a comeback. Jay stopped walking. No answer coming from her. After a minute of nothing, Bily broke the ice. "Look, I'm sorry. I can't be the old person you used to know, and you can't either. But, friends always come out at the end together."

"Not everytime, not this time." She muttered very lowly.

"I'll sing "the song" if you don't atleat come back to the house." Billy narrowed his own eyes at her.

"You promised you would never do that for as long as you lived!"

"I died!"

"..."

"What? Don't know about it?" Billy crossed his arms. "People come to my mansion on my death day every year!" He pointed back to the mansion "I just wanna talk! That's all!" Billy said. "No singing, no music, just words." He breathed out and stuck his hand out as an invite. "Deal?"

"You have three minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are you so angry at me?" Billy asked, floating to her. He already brought her in the house, that was good. He just had to make her from stop walking out the door in three minutes. Jay replied with no response. "Wendy! Why are you so angry?!"

Jay looked at Billy. "MY NAME ISN'T WENDY ANYMORE!" She yelled at him, closing her eyes and tired to scream as loud as she could. "I AM ANGRY BECA-" She paused heself from yelling and took a deep breath. "And I am angry because you never did come to visit me during your tour, Dude, You were my friend."

"I had a chance to become famous! Plus the people didn't like me hanging out with kids." He kinda pulled his hair back and made the "duck face". "It would ruin my image." He shrugged and smiled sticking his hands in jacket pockets. Jay just blinked. "It would be bad for the fanbase."

Jay just growled. "Yeah, cause you fans are more important."

Billy stopped hiself once he heard that right. "No wait, you were-" He stopped by Jay's stare. It could cut diamonds. "Wendy-" Her stare deepen. "I'm sorry okay!" She turned around away from him. "I can't say that I didn't try." He tried to reach for her but she slapped him away. "Your my friend still, right?" He asked fearfully tapping his index fingers together. "You helped me a-"

"Your right! I helped you with lyrics in "the song" from my poem!" She growle at him very deeply.

"She did?" Spencer came in just as her words were yelled. "I thought you made it, Billy." He walked up to him. "Oh yeah, here's some peanut butter." He handed him a jar of his favorite food in the universe. He turned to the girl. "Want some peanut butter?"

"Ew! No, no, no!" She yelled backing away from him. "Don't ever feed me peanut butter!" She spat out her tongue. Spencer just seemed to give a confused expression to her. She sighed. "Baruch used to feed me peanut butter whenever he came to hang out with me. I got so sick of it, I pretended to like for the longest time."

"You pretended?!" Billy frowned. "I thought you liked it!"

"The amazing thing is you never noticed that." She rolled her eyes. "But of course you never noticed that I..." She started to mumble a bit to herself. No one could hear what was the last part. She laughed to herself. "To be honest you never were that focused on me."

"What was that other one?" Spencer asked, trying now to get in the conversation.

But she didn't mind, she kinda found it stupid yet laughable. "Nothing, dude. It was stupid." Spencer was okay with it but Billy seemed to wanted to know. Jay saw his face in an expression, it was clear he wanted to know. "Baruch, it's nothing now. I don't wanna talk about it." She narrowed her eyes.

"I want to know." He crossed his arms. "And why would he call me "Billy" anymore?"

"Well you started calling yourself Billy and it lost it's creativity." She shrugged. "You could drop the conversation about the thing. I'm not going to tell you."

"Please! PLLLLEASE!? Please!" He whined.

"No, and your three minutes are up, and you still haven't gotten me to stay. So~ I'm leaving." She rolled her eyes with annoyance. "I rather be walking than standing in the same mansion with Billy Joe Cobra." She turned to the door. But Spencer blocked her way of path.

"Do you want a tour first?" Spencer awkwardly asked.

"What, what, what?" She repeated confused. She looked at Spencer with confusion. "I really prefer to be on a bus for an hour, you know, to my home, that's NOT haunted." She raised one of her eye brows and had an even more angered mood acrossed her freckled face.

"Yeah, I knew it was a bad idea, but I kinda wanted to be nice." He awkwardly laughed.

"Okay, but I'm talking off the jacket." Jay pulled it off her shoulders. Billy disappeared with a long no like at the end of a bad guy's ran of terror. She rolled her eyes and threw the jacket to the couch. But Billy caught it in mid-air and it floated towards her. Jay's hear speed up and it began to slow down. She breathed slower and started to grow pale. "Please stop, even though I know it's Baruch. I still don't think it a good idea to do that."

"Okay, Billy stop." He looked at the air. He did and dropped the jacket on the ground. "Okay, he agreed. How about you go up stairs, and I'll get Billy calmed down. Got it?" He asked to her. Jay nodded and left to go up stairs. Each of her steps boomed thoughout the hall. She finally got out of view and Spencer looked at the dead singer who was getting angry at Spencer. "Relax dude, I'm doing this fo you."

"WHAT? STEALING MY GIRL...er~ friend?" He corrected himself, and somehow blushing even more than he was before.

"Your what?" Spencer asked. Billy blushed even more and turned around. "Do you...?" Spencer asked, Billy began to float down into the ground. "Billy, she's 10 years younger than you and she's not a ghost." He kinda twitched his let eye and pointed upstairs where Jay was.

"Yeah, I know, Bromigo!" He yelled. "But you gotta admit that body!" He chuckled, smiling ever stupidly.

"Ew! Dude, don't make me think like that!" Spencer made a grossed out face, sticking his tounge out too.

"When you know her like I did, she was kinda chubby..." Billy said. "Maybe it was because of the loads of peanut butter I feed her." He began to tap his chin repeatedly.


End file.
